FW: You've Got Mail
by Jedi Master Evenstar
Summary: You know those stupid chain mail quizzes. Well, somehow they've reached Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Who knows where that might end up! Rating just to be safe. Chapter 5 up! Read and Review, NO FLAMES!
1. Harry Potter

**A/N: I think we've all taken those stupid email quizzes at some point or another. I personally think it's more fun to read someone else's than to do one yourself. But I was rereading the Harry Potter series and I started thinking "I wonder what it would be like if not only Harry took one, but people like Tonks and Lupin and Dobby took one." And so, I came out with this fan fic. Hope you guys like it.**

**May the Force be with you. (Sorry. It's a habit. My specialty is Star Wars fan fics.)**

**Master Evenstar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Or their email accounts.**

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo**

**To: FreeTheElves.AT.hogwarts.mail(Hermione), ChudleyCannonsFan.AT.hogwarts.mail(Ron), Padfoot.AT.orderofthepheonix.mail(Snuffles)**

**From: BoyWhoLived.AT.hogwarts.mail(Harry)**

**Subject: Stupid Email Quiz**

1. Full Name (First and Last): Harry Potter

2. Age: 15

3. Living Arrangement: Hogwarts Dorm

4. Favorite Book: _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_

5. Best Feeling in the World: Winning a Quidditch game

6. Worst Feeling in the World: Seeing Voldemort return

7. Last Thing You Thought Last Night: That Umbridge woman is a cow.

8. First Thing You Thought This Morning: What do I need to plan for the DA tonight?

9. Future Child's Name: Do I really need to think about this right now?

10. Most Important Thing in Life: Stopping Voldemort, friends, getting Cho to like me O.o

11. Vanilla or Chocolate: Chocolate, duh!

12. Do you like to drive fast: Does flying count?

13. Thunder Storms, Cool or Scary: Cool, unless they're during a Quidditch match

14. What was your first mode of transportation: Nimbus 2000

15. What's your favorite mode of transportation: My Firebolt

16. If you could meet anyone dead or alive, who would it be: My parents

17. Favorite Alcoholic Drink: Butterbeer

18. Do you eat the stems of broccoli: When Hermione manages to free all the house elves at Hogwarts maybe

19. If you could have any job, what would it be: Auror

20. If you could dye your hair any color, what would it be: I'm good, thanks.

21. If you could get a tattoo, what and where would it be: Maybe Cho in a little heart somewhere nobody could see O.o

22. Have you ever been in love: I think so

23. Is the glass half empty or half full: What's the point of this question?

24. What's under you bed: Why would I tell you?

25. Favorite Vacation Spot: The Burrow

26. Lake or Ocean: I've never seen the ocean, so lake

27. Boxers or Briefs: Who put this question in here?

28. Say on nice thing about the person who sent this to you: I guess you're not that annoying, Colin

29. Who is most likely to respond: Hermione

30. Who is least likely to respond: Ron, I'm not sure he knows how to work a computer properly

Harry

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: I'm going to be skipping around generations, so I don't want anyone to feel confused if I do Lily Evans and James Potter later. HINT: The more reviews I get, the faster I update, so read and review! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	2. Ron Weasley

**To: BoyWhoLived.AT.hogwarts.mail (Harry),**

**FreeTheElves.AT.hogwarts.mail (Hermione),**

**GredAndForge.AT.weasley'swizardwheezies.mail (Fred and George)**

**From: ChudleyCannonsFan.AT.hogwarts.mail**

**Subject: Re: Stupid Email Quiz**

1. Full Name (First and Last): Ron Weasley

2. Age: 15 going on 16

3. Living Arrangement: Boy's Dorm at Hogwarts

4. Favorite Book: Who has time for reading with all the O.W.L. homework they keep giving us!

5. Best Feeling in the World: Not having any homework for a change

6. Worst Feeling in the World: Finding out your sister's been taken into the Chamber of Secrets

7. Last Thing You Thought Last Night: When's Hermione gonna give up SPEW?

8. First Thing You Thought This Morning: See above

9. Future Child's Name: Ron Jr.? I don't know!

10. Most Important Thing in Life: Quidditch, helping Harry stop Voldemort…

11. Vanilla or Chocolate: Chocolate, duh!

12. Do you like to drive fast: I drove dad's flying car once, but that's the only time

13. Thunder Storms, Cool or Scary: Cool

14. What was your first mode of transportation: Floo powder

15. What's your favorite mode of transportation: Broomstick

16. If you could meet anyone dead or alive, who would it be: The guy who invented Quidditch

17. Favorite Alcoholic Drink: Oak Mead (Fred and George let me have some once)

18. Do you eat the stems of broccoli: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one!

19. If you could have any job, what would it be: Professional Quidditch player

20. If you could dye your hair any color, what would it be: I don't know… blue?

21. If you could get a tattoo, what and where would it be: Two Cs for the Chudley Cannons on my upper arm

22. Have you ever been in love: No

23. Is the glass half empty or half full: I want a full glass!

24. What's under you bed: Who want's to know?

25. Favorite Vacation Spot: I liked Egypt when we went to visit Bill.

26. Lake or Ocean: Lake

27. Boxers or Briefs: See response for 24

28. Say on nice thing about the person who sent this to you: You're my best mate, Harry

29. Who is most likely to respond: Hermione

30. Who is least likely to respond: Fred and George, I haven't heard from them since they left Hogwarts.

Ron


	3. Hermione Granger

**A/N: After writing this chapter, I got serious writer's block, so i would like it if you would put suggestions on who to do next in you reviews. **

**Master Evenstar **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**To: BoyWhoLived.AT.hogwarts.mail (Harry),**

**ChudleyCannonsFan.AT.hogwarts.mail (Ron),**

**QuidditchGurl.AT.hogwarts.mail (Ginny),**

**PlantsRPpl2.AT.hogwarts.mail (Neville)**

**From: FreeTheElves.AT.hogwarts.mail (Hermione)**

**Subject: Fw: Re: Stupid Email Quiz**

1. Full Name (First and Last): Hermione Granger

2. Age: 15

3. Living Arrangement: Girl's Dorm, Gryffindor

4. Favorite Book: I like most anything that comes my way

5. Best Feeling in the World: Passing O.W.L.s with full marks

6. Worst Feeling in the World: Failing a class

7. Last Thing You Thought Last Night: I hope the elves like the hat's I knitted to go with the scarves (BTW: I'm going to get you for that remark, Ron)

8. First Thing You Thought This Morning: What's on my schedule today?

9. Future Child's Name: I'll have to decide with my future husband

10. Most Important Thing in Life: School, freeing all the house elves, ridding the world of You-Know-Who…

11. Vanilla or Chocolate: Vanilla

12. Do you like to drive fast: No, I'll Apperate once I'm old enough.

13. Thunder Storms, Cool or Scary: Cool in a scary way

14. What was your first mode of transportation: A tricycle when I was 3.

15. What's your favorite mode of transportation: The Hogwarts Express

16. If you could meet anyone dead or alive, who would it be: The four founders of Hogwarts

17. Favorite Alcoholic Drink: Butterbeer. Other than that I don't drink.

18. Do you eat the stems of broccoli: Eww! Only if I have to. (ha ha, sooooo funny Harry. Not!)

19. If you could have any job, what would it be: Hogwarts Professor

20. If you could dye your hair any color, what would it be: I like my hair color, thanks. (Don't even THINK about dying your hair blue Ron!)

21. If you could get a tattoo, what and where would it be: I don't like needles.

22. Have you ever been in love: Yes, Viktor and I are just friends now though.

23. Is the glass half empty or half full: Half full

24. What's under you bed: A few books, yarn to make elf clothes, and knitting needles

25. Favorite Vacation Spot: France

26. Lake or Ocean: Ocean

27. Boxers or Briefs: Did you put this question in here, Ron?

28. Say on nice thing about the person who sent this to you: You're a great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry!

29. Who is most likely to respond: Ginny

30. Who is least likely to respond: Neville

Hermione

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Review or I'm sending you a Howler! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	4. Sirius Black

**A/N: YAY! THE WEEKEND IS HERE AND I GO OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK! After much thought and consideration, I have decided to do Sirius's chapter next. I have WAY too much weekend homework for it to only be the first week back at school, so this will probably be my last update on this story for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

**Master Evenstar**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**To: BoyWhoLived.AT.hogwarts.mail (Harry)**

**ChudleyCannonsFan.AT.hogwarts.mail (Ron)**

**FreeTheElves.AT.hogwarts.mail (Hermione)**

**LoonyLoopyLupin.AT.orderofthephoenix.mail (Moony)**

**WeirdSistersRok.AT.orderofthephoenix.mail (Tonks)**

**From: Padfoot.AT.orderofthephoenix.mail (Snuffles)**

**Subject: Re: FW: Stupid Email Quiz**

1. Full Name (First and Last): Sirius Black

2. Age: 35

3. Living Arrangement: 12 Grimmauld Place

4. Favorite Book: Don't have one

5. Best Feeling in the World: Escaping Azkaban

6. Worst Feeling in the World: Being locked up with dementors for 12 years

7. Last Thing You Thought Last Night: What would be the easiest and most painful way to kill Kreacher?

8. First Thing You Thought This Morning: See above

9. Future Child's Name: I really and truly doubt that will ever be a problem for me at this point.

10. Most Important Thing in Life: Helping the Order of the Phoenix

11. Vanilla or Chocolate: Chocolate. God, I miss it!

12. Do you like to drive fast: I've never driven, but I like to fly fast!

13. Thunder Storms, Cool or Scary: Annoying. They remind me of Azkaban

14. What was your first mode of transportation: A broomstick

15. What's your favorite mode of transportation: Apperating

16. If you could meet anyone dead or alive, who would it be: James

17. Favorite Alcoholic Drink: Firewhiskey

18. Do you eat the stems of broccoli: When the Wizarding World admits they were wrong about me.

19. If you could have any job, what would it be: Any job would e welcome right now

20. If you could dye your hair any color, what would it be: I don't know

21. If you could get a tattoo, what and where would it be: Anything other than my cell number they had tattooed on my back

22. Have you ever been in love: If I have, I'm not likely going 2 tell you!

23. Is the glass half empty or half full: Half-empty

24. What's under you bed: Dust, and sometimes Kreacher

25. Favorite Vacation Spot: I haven't been on vacation in almost 15 years

26. Lake or Ocean: Ocean

27. Boxers or Briefs: Boxers. Wait, why are we discussing my underwear preferences?

28. Say on nice thing about the person who sent this to you: You're like the son I never had, Harry.

29. Who is most likely to respond: Moony

30. Who is least likely to respond: Everybody had better respond! I'm dying of boredom here!

Sirius


	5. Nymphadora Tonks

**A/N: Hey readers! Wanna see your screen name up in lights? Well, I can't promise you that, but I can put your screen name in the chapters. Just leave a review and I'll put your screen name in the author's notes!**

**Thank you Sapphire Moondust, princess of sarcasm, Adelian, Angel Press, and padmedelacour for your kind reviews! **

**Master Evenstar**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**To: QuidditchGirl.AT.hogwarts.mail (Ginny)**

**BoyWhoLived.AT.hogwarts.mail (Harry)**

**FreeTheElves.AT.hogwarts.mail (Hermione)**

**LoonyLoopyLupin.AT.orderofthephoenix.mail (Remus) **

**ChudleyCannonsFan.AT.hogwarts.mail (Ron)**

**Padfoot.AT.orderofthephoenix.mail (Snuffles)**

**ConstantVigilance.AT.orderofthephoenix.mail (Moody)**

**From: WeirdSistersRok.AT.orderofthephoenix.mail (Tonks)**

**Subject: Re: FW: Stupid Email Quiz**

1. Full Name (First and Last): Alright, alright. Nymphadora Tonks. But nobody (not even you, Remus) is allowed to call me that!

2. Age: 23

3. Living Arrangement: Small one bedroom apartment

4. Favorite Book: I'm not picky.

5. Best Feeling in the World: Helping the Order

6. Worst Feeling in the World: Failing to help a fellow Auror

7. Last Thing You Thought Last Night: What color should I make my hair tomorrow?

8. First Thing You Thought This Morning: Do I have to get up now?

9. Future Child's Name: Something normal (thanks Mom).

10. Most Important Thing in Life: Helping the Order of the Phoenix

11. Vanilla or Chocolate: Who doesn't love chocolate?

12. Do you like to drive fast: I like anything fast!

13. Thunder Storms, Cool or Scary: Cool! So much noise!

14. What was your first mode of transportation: A broomstick

15. What's your favorite mode of transportation: Still a broomstick

16. If you could meet anyone, dead or alive, who would it be: Any member of the Weird Sisters

17. Favorite Alcoholic Drink: Mmmm, alcohol

18. Do you eat the stems of broccoli: What's it worth to ya?

19. If you could have any job, what would it be: I'm pretty happy being an Auror, thanks.

20. If you could dye your hair any color, what would it be: I'm a Metamorphmagus. I don't have to dye my hair.

21. If you could get a tattoo, what and where would it be: See above. I don't have to deal with needles! Hahahahahaha!

22. Have you ever been in love: Yes, and I don't care if he's "too old, too poor, or too dangerous".

23. Is the glass half empty or half full: I want a full glass, please

24. What's under you bed: Lots of stuff that hasn't seen the light of day for years on end.

25. Favorite Vacation Spot: Anywhere near the ocean

26. Lake or Ocean: Didn't I just answer this question? Duh, ocean

27. Boxers or Briefs: Uhh, I'm with Sirius on this. Why do you want to know about my underwear preferences?

28. Say on nice thing about the person who sent this to you: You rock, Sirius!

29. Who is most likely to respond: I don't know. Remus? (I responded, Sirius! Aren't you proud of me?)

30. Who is least likely to respond: Moody. He'd probably blow up his computer thinking it was a Death Eater in disguise.

Tonks


End file.
